


One Step at a Time

by Stareena



Series: Tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>can i ask for a little story thing where you are insecure about your weight and gabriel convinces you to eat some sweets with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step at a Time

A heavenly aroma filled the air, walking into the kitchen you find that Dean was teaching Castiel how to bake. The hunter, who was down to jeans and black tee shirt had flour in his hair and on his shirt. Castiel likewise had flour all over his trench coat and suit. Also with flour in his hair and on his nose. Walking in, you passed Sam sitting at the table, looking over his laptop, to reach the coffeemaker.

“What’s all of this?”

“Flirting.” Sam muttered.

“What was that Sam?” Dean perked up.

“Baking,” he grimaced at his brother.

Chuckling, you fill a mug, stirring in some milk and sugar and joined the younger Winchester at the table. Taking a sip of your caffeine, you made a mental note to yourself to go to the gym to work off the sugar you’re drinking.

“So, what’s going on?” You asked.

“Nothing. It’s… it’s actually quiet.” Sam looked up, pushing his hair back with both hands, “Can’t seem to find anything for us.”

“Well… that’s sometimes a good thing, right?” You ask looking around the room.

“Sometimes it’s indicative of something bigger on the horizon gaining power.” Castiel spoke up earning a frustrated huff from Dean.

“Dude, you’ll jinx us.”

“Apologies, Dean.”

“So, any plans then for the day?” You asked taking another sip.

“I was going to work on cataloging the library.” Sam shrugged. Turning, You and Sam looked over at the bakers, “I think it’s fair to say what these two will be doing.”

“Unknowingly flirting with one another and ratcheting up the sexual tension quota of the bunker?” You replied quietly, earning a belly laugh from Sam.

“What’s going on over there?” Dean spoke up.

“Nothing!” You and Sam replied at the same time. Exchanging guilty smiles, you returned to your coffee while Sam stood and refilled his.

“What about you? Any idea of what you’ll be doing?” Sam asked upon sitting down.

“I was going to work out.” You said quietly, Sam looked over his mug at you, concern in his eyes, “Gotta keep in fighting shape, ya know?”

“Hey…” Sam set his mug down and leaned forward.

“I should get a start on that.” You smiled awkwardly before rising, taking you coffee with you, you walk out of the kitchen before anything else was said. Truth was you couldn’t take another one of their pep talks about how you were a valuable asset to their hunting team, that despite how you feel you look that you are beautiful, that you needed to take it easy and not work out all the tie, that you need to actually eat. You name it, you’ve heard it, you’re tired of it. You were fat. Not overweight, not pudgy, fat. And you hated yourself for it. There were no sweet words for it. Though EVERYONE told you, you weren’t fat, you felt it, you saw it, you knew it. And it made you hate yourself. You pushed yourself harder on hunts, trying to keep up with the Winchesters, trying to keep up with the angels, trying to keep up with the supernatural as a whole. Yes, you were simply a mortal but still, you knew you could do it… if you were just 25 pounds lighter.

It was about three weeks ago, finishing up the last hunt you went on with the Winchesters, that they made the decision to bench you. Hunting a Wendigo in Oregon, you were growing frustrated that Sam and Dean decided to camp at a cabin nearby where you were looking for the creature. In the night you went on your own. And while you’d not admit that you were careless, you were exhausted when you were caught by the Wendigo. Quick thinking in praying to Castiel was what saved you from becoming hunter jerky.

The Winchesters were furious, it was only in the last couple of days that Dean started talking with you once more. In fact he had demanded, for the tenth time, an explanation on your actions but nothing you said made it better. Truth was you knew that Sam and Dean could have carried on for the Wendigo but had stopped because you were slowing them down.

This coupled with the Incubus and Succubus job, you were so humiliated by your appearance and lack of stamina due to your weight, you began working out every day, to exhaustion. You would shower, eat a couple pieces of fruit, help with some lore and research, then eat some toast and go back to working out in the afternoon. It was about four days of working out a third time in the day, having eaten so little before you finally gave out and collapsed. You laid out in the gym for nearly two hours before Gabriel had found you, having shown up to hang out with everyone. When you came to, you had never seen Gabriel so angry. In fact all of the men of the bunker were furious with you. Why couldn’t they understand that when an Incubus refuses to touch you, it hurts your ego? Why couldn’t they see this was to make you a better hunter?

Walking into the gym, you flip on the lights and nearly screamed. Gabriel was standing in the room, waiting for you.

“Gabriel! Fuck, you scared me.” You offer an embarrassed smile to the Archangel, despite the unamused look on his face. Stepping around him you set down your mug of coffee and move over towards the mats to start your stretching.

“What’s up?”

“Really? That’s it? ‘What’s up?’ that’s all you have to say for yourself?” Gabriel followed you with his eyes. You could feel them on you.

“What…” you looked up from trying to touch your toes. Just yet ANOTHER reason why you need to keep at this.

“What do you think you’re doing? Was collapsing not enough for you to understand that you’re hurting yourself more than you’re helping yourself?” His crossed arms flexed but stayed on his chest. You realized he was reigning himself in and that had you concerned.

“Gabriel… I need to be in shape, I need to lose weight, I can’t… I can’t risk the boys on a hunt.” You tried to explain.

“Then train with Sam when he works out.”

“He works out twice a week and runs every morning, I need results faster than that.” You turn to sit on the mat to try and stretch to one side.

“Results….” Gabriel walked over and squatted down in front of you, “Are you wanting to be in shape? Or are you wanting to be skinnier?” He narrowed his eyes looking at you. Swallowing, you can’t look him in the eyes but you feel him eyeing your soul. It was so incredibly unnerving, like he knew all of your secrets. “That’s what I thought.” He stood slowly, holding his hand out to you, “I want to show you something.”

Looking up at Gabriel, you eyed his hand.

“What is it?” You asked.

“Take my hand and you’ll see.” He pressed.

Huffing, you took his hand and climbed to your feet. He wasn’t in a mischievous mood (thank Chuck,) but you never could tell with Gabriel. Holding your hand as he walked you over to a mirror in the gym, he moved you to stand before him. Looking at him in the reflection of the mirror and not at you, you huff again.

“Yeah?”

Covering your eyes with one hand you hear a snap of fingers and wonder what he had done. The hand moves away from your eyes and you see yourself healthier, thinner and better looking, hell even your hair looks healthier.

“Wow, that’s…” You bit your lip, knowing that even realistically it would be years before you could look like that. “I guess I’ll be pretty eventually.”

Leaning forward Gabriel pressed a kiss to your neck, “That’s how you look right now. That’s how you look to the rest of the world. You just have a skewed outlook on your appearance. Sugar, you’re beautiful. Now if you really want to lose some weight, if you really want to get in shape, I am begging you that you do so with help. Sam I’m sure would not mind a partner and if not I’m happy to help.”

“You?” You scoff, once you found your voice free of the tightness that had wrapped it, “Mr. Trickster, sugar addict wants to help me lose weight.” You pop out a hip, “Can’t you just angel mojo the weight loss for me? Make me feel better about myself now?”

“No.” He replied sternly. Huffing you turned away from the mirror before Gabriel held onto your shoulders tightly, forcing you towards the mirror again.

“Let me go!”

“Listen, if I were to do that, if I were to give you what you want, you would not have earned it, it would not be as rewarding as if you had done the work yourself.”

You refused to meet his eyes, angry and humiliated you stood petulantly before your reflection.

“But I am serious if you want to do it for health reasons, if you want to do it for ease of hunting, then I’ll help you.” You glanced up at his reflection, “But I won’t do it for you.”

His eyes were calm, deadly calm and 100% serious. Slowly he released your hands and stepped back.

“Why…” Your bottom lip began to tremble, unable now to rip your eyes away from his reflection, “Why… do you care so much?” You managed to whisper.

“Because you’re special to me and I don’t want to see you kill yourself when you think you’re doing something healthy. Besides, I need someone around with whom I can plot with.”

“Plot?” You turned and faced him.

“Yeah. Gotta get those two muttonheads in the kitchen to FINALLY go all the way,” He smiled softly, “I need some help.”

Taking a long slow breath you stood, thinking about everything that he had said. In your mind while it all sounded logical, you still hated the way that you look.

“Hey, sugar, you don’t need to make a decision right now. Let’s go watch a movie instead.” He held out his hand.

“Fine.” You took his hand and while you tried like hell not to smile, it was hard when Gabriel was smiling so widely. A snap of the fingers found you sitting in front of the TV, complete with snacks, candy and sodas sitting in front of you on the table. A confused Dean, Castiel and Sam were also looking around. Instantly Sam and Dean reached for their guns but halted when they assessed they were not in danger.

“Gabriel…” Dean growled.

“I figure, since Sugar here is taking a day off from working out, we’d all be couch potatoes and watch some movies.” Gabriel placed his arm around your shoulders when he called you Sugar and hadn’t moved it since. Glancing at the snacks before you, you were half tempted to go and cut some celery sticks or an apple. You completely missed the looks the men exchanged at news you weren’t working out.

“Yeah, okay. But I’m grabbing beers.” Dean stood up and made his way towards the kitchen.

“Junior Mint?” Gabriel asked passing a box of opened candies to you.

“Excuse me?” You turned and looked at him.

“Junior Mints. Movies candy.”

“Red Vines, dude.” Dean called back.

“Licorice is disgusting.” Sam spoke up, “How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“Whatever.” Dean turned the corner.

“Junior Mints are perfect, little bit of chocolate, little bit of mint, whole lotta awesome.” Gabriel popped one into his mouth, keeping his eyes on you.

Frowning, you started to calculate how long it would take to burn those calories.

“Stop it, Sugar. It’s just a sweet. And with a balanced diet and a reasonable amount of exercise, you can have sweets in moderation.”

Narrowing your eyes, you looked down to the box in his hand.

“And I’ll be here, every step of the way. One step at a time.” He lowered his voice.

Sighing, you took one out of the box and popped it in your mouth before you could second guess yourself. The explosion of flavors on your tongue was so amazing, the perfect balance of chocolate and minty. Looking at Gabriel you found a smiling archangel looking back at you.

“I know right?” He smirked sitting back, not acknowledging when you would take another candy from the box Yes you had popcorn and eventually Sam broke out carrot sticks and ranch, complaining his felt his arteries clogging but you had a little bit of both worlds. While you still weren’t happy with the way you look, you were doing a little better. Looking around at the men around you, smile, knowing that they do care about you. And you were going to be fine, just one step at a time.

 


End file.
